House Harrigon
House Harrigon of Gornworth is a noble house from the Stormlands, known for it's revolutionary craftsmanship, invention and knowledge of ancient weaponry and metals. They control the castle of Gornworth, which sits on top of the biggest forge known in Westeros. The castle and forges are mostly populated with bastards, adopted individuals and criminals, who spend their lives working deep inside the forges. Only a minority are hired blacksmiths. Their sigil is a charred black hammer upside down on a white field, representing their efficiency as blacksmiths and inventors. Their words are "all blades we sire" History The founder of the house was a Blacksmith and Sellsword named Hostorren Harrigon, who traveled from the city of Oros to the Seven Kingdoms 800 years before Aegon's Landing. Through successful work with certain lords from the Stormlands, the Reach and the Crownlands he amassed enough wealth to purchase land in the Stormlands and build a castle there, naming it Gornworth. It would take four generations to build the forge underneath it completely, which would become the biggest known forge in the Seven Kingdoms. Hosterren required workers, but was denied by his liege lord from House Mertyns, so instead he sired many bastard sons and daughters, most of whom became notable smiths across Westeros and Essos. This has been a common act of the lords of Gornworth since their castle is in a small and scarcely populated area of the Stormlands. Houses Highstorm and Farstorm, as well as many other houses are descended from Hostorren's own bastard sons, and most help to recruit workers, as well as members of their own houses to work for the lords of Gornworth. House Harrigon has existed for over a thousand years. Though a very important house to back in times of war, house Harrigon has always been neutral when it came to either side of a conflict. Even during the War of the Usurper and the War of the Five Kings, they took no side. House Harrigon deals in armor and weapons rather than in combat, despite how well trained the men and women of Gornworth are raised to be, but will occasionally aid any houses that make the right deals with them, such as wedding pacts. In time of war, they become very wealthy. Targaryen Era House Harrigon was still going through years of unknown debt during Aegon Targaryen's conquest of Westeros, and was one of the last houses the Targaryens went for. They bent the knee to Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys, who gave the house a considerable amount of Valyrian Steel. The next Lord of Gornworth, Haegon, would be among the first in Westeros to learn to forge and reshape this metal, making House Harrigon even more reputable. According to many claims, Gornworth still houses an abundance of Valyrian Steel weapons. In a way, House Harrigon attempts to dismiss this rumor since they don't have an ancestral sword like the Starks or the Corbrays. Present events The Harrigons joined into an alliance with House Dragen, marrying Larinna to Lord Lucius Dragen, the new lord of Helgen. Arrena Storm, Lord Jorthos' bastard daughter was married to Ser Ethan Snow, a bastard of House Dragen. House Harrigon also now practices adoption in the Seven Kingdoms, taking the orphaned children of kings landing and other places across Westeros, giving them the last name "Newstorm" unless they already possessed a house name. Most currently train under Lyonel Storm and Maester Jonivan. Season 5 House Harrigon is given an urgent message from Queen regent Cersei Lannister demanding thousands of weapons to be sent to King's Landing following a threat sent to her by House Martell. At the same time, Sparrows arrive at Gornworth, claiming Jorthos should stand trial for siring bastards, having sired too many. Lord Harrigon's son Rochard, along with some of his bastard sons, kill the Sparrows. House Harrigon joins into a minor alliance with House Tyrell, after Loras Tyrell had been taken prisoner by the High Sparrow. Lord Jorthos sends an envoy to Helgen to meet with Lord Lucius, who had begun threatening Lord Jorthos with harming his daughters Larinna and Arrena if they did not deliver weapons to him. Members * Lord {Hostorren Harrigon}, founder of the house and first lord of Gornworth * Lady {Linetta Blackberry}, wife of Hosterren. ** Lord {Corloss Harrigon}, son of Hostorren and the second lord of Gornworth ** Ser {Ronnis Storm}, bastard son of Hosterren. His son Urron founded House Highstorm. ** Ser {Jojan Storm}, bastard son of Hosterren. His son Borbrey founded House Farstorm. * Lord {Durran Harrigon}, lord of Gornworth. Known for finishing the construction of Gornworth's forges. * Lord {Hemnor Harrigon}, lord of Gornworth and father of Kennos. * Lord {Kennos Harrigon}, lord of Gornworth during Aegon's conquest. ** Tellan Storm, bastard son of Lord Kennos. * Lord {Haegon Harrigon}, lord of Gornworth * Lord {Guncor Harrigon}, father of Jothos. ** Lyolen Storm, bastard son of Guncor. Teacher of new recruits in Gornworth. ** Dorwyn Storm, bastard son of Guncor. * Lord Jorthos Harrigon, current lord of Gornworth. ** Lady Ryella Wensington, wife of Lord Jorthos, *** Larinna Harrigon, daughter of Lord Jorthos and the current wife of Lord Lucius Dragen. *** Ser Rochard Harrigon, Lord Jothos' first true-born son and heir. **** Lady Lorra Wendwater, wife of Ser Rochard ***** Martom Harrigon, Ser Rochard's first son and heir. ***** Jenelyn Harrigon, Ser Rochard's only daughter. ***** Harren Harrigon, Ser Rochard's second son. ** Rolphar Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. ** Arrena Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos and the wife of Ethan Snow. ** Daynea Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos. ** Jaynus Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. ** Marron Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. ** Lannord Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. ** Larrana Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos. ** Colman Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. Household * Hatton Newstorm, adopted son of Lord Jorthos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Marsin Pyne, adopted son of Lord Jothos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Dymon Newstorm, adopted son of Lord Jothos. Currenly training under Lyolen Storm. * Maester Jonivan, Gornworth's maester. Category:Noble houses Category:Philanahembree Category:Houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands